custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowmaster/Archive 2
Order of the Great Collectors Sure you can join! Thank you for leaving your message! club making just copy the text on this page and change it to your desires.that'll be your club home page.next,copy the text on this page and change it to fit your desires.next,invite users. like this:hey, sure sure!!!!!!now that you have copied stuff from me,just ask if you don't know how to do something. Your Club! Hey! Can I join??? I'm a frined of Bioncledude's. He got the club idea from me. Like most other clubs did on this wiki! -- ~~ Start of a Friendship YAY! Do you want to add yourself to the template??? Don't worry if you stuff it up, I'll fix it. TerryDavis sure sure. do you want a sig? Do you want me to make a logo for the great order?if so,give me a image and i'll use paint on it. so is the logo good? good,no one else was on very much. Okay Sure I will Club Thanks for invite! I will join. Hey, can I join?Toa1xander 01:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Leader of the Bionicle Overlords. Thanks Toa1xander 12:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey man I see that you own a page called The legend of bara magna. Will this game be real someday? Or it's just a page for your ideal game for 2009? I'm joining your contest Hey, I decided to, of all other MOC contests, to join yours. You know, I was searching an challenge and I looked at the other MOC's, and I found one. When does it end?Eeneend 18:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) help will you vote on the poll on my user page May I? May I join The Great Order? Answer Thanks! Hey My donation to The Great Order: BD isn't on right now, but I can do it if you like. What font should I use? Fear my Power!!! ...And done. Which of these two do you like the best? Fear my Power!!! hello would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to the great order? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. Wanna be friends? Do you want to be friends with me? And check my Stars blog thing here. Answer ASAP. Toa manoc 21:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. You read warriorcats too? How far have you read? And can I enter this MOC in your contest?: Dragon Rider of Corpse It hasn't appeared in my stories yet. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Re:Challenge Sure. And if the Dragon Rider wasn't evil enough, these take the evilness factor up even further. But this is certainly my most EVIL MOC, Varkanax. Let us see what evils you can create to match that. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] You might also want to enter my contest... And could I join your club? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hey its Varkanax. Sorry I'm not signed in, I'm Typing on a BlackBerry and its a real pain to sign in on. Anyway, are you going to join the corpsian contest? And I can't wait for the challenge. And please respond on my talk page this time. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Sure. I'll enter one of the guys for the challenge in the Corpsian contest, as well. Hmm, pure evil awesomeness. Warlord of Corpse is a fine name. (Wonder why I didn't think of that before...) Was the design inspired by the Soul Eliminator? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] When'll our 1-on-1 contest start? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TGO May I join?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Sure. WHAT The Karzani I am fine with people voting against me in the admin thing but you have no reason to unless you voted against IDS and chicken bond other than they are more popular than me. you said that admins do things other than what I(biogecko) am planning to do well what the Karzani are they planning to do and it is an admins job to ban vandals What do you mean Corpsian Contest Your MOC, the Warlord of Corpse, won my Corpsian Contest! Congragulations! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] And how are your MOCs for our challenge coming along? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] hey man hey man sorry about a couple days ago and sorry for not sending this earlier (internet is down) see I have Blood-shugar issues and when I don;t eat I become highly over reactive I hope you can forgive me The Eternal Game has begun! Enter your MOCs now! I will explain Yes, your MOC did win, but I asked Jareroden if I could accept Telos into my canon. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) And... If you want to enter the Eternal Game it's not too late for entries. I removed that confusing rule. All it meant was that Telos and the winners from the contest that the Warlord of Corpse won would appear in the story, but not as contestents. Sorry if I wasn't being clear. And how are the MOCs for our challenge coming along? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TCOX Shadowmaster, you have been invited by me to join The Creators of Xaterex. Please accept on my talk...or face the wrath of EOSTRA!!!!! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ... Disco Party? What game was that? JK. MrKevin5836 21:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's what you meant. MrKevin5836 22:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Warlords of Corpse They already have appeared briefly in Dissolution (see Chapter 19) they will feature in Twilight Void. I'm sorry I havn't been working on it, I've been busy with The Eternal Game. If you want them to appear in the game, simply enter him here. It says that entering is over, but I'll let you enter as the games have barely started. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Offer Ok, I'll begin asking users that I like. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TIL please enter Re: Main Villian Varkanax, or Skorpix. Nihiltian is more like the powerful evil being in the background. Your Timeline Was the Ultimate Shadowmaster Timeline inspired by the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline? It sounds a little like this or this. (Not overly so, just a little. Correct me if I'm wrong). That's cool. Did you see this and this? Varkanax's second form is 24.5" tall. Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: Thanks. I've asked Slicer about it. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 17:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool, I'm working on a super-epic MoC called Nihiltidax. I plan for him to be about as tall as File:TETRACKPWNS.JPG. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) With Diabolus, Sol, and your other major villians, you need some supporting villians for your story. The main villians who serve Skorpix, the current main antagonist of my series are his assassins, Nightshade and Shadowbringer, as well as the Elementals, Banrax, Flareus, and Windeus. You should also create a species that makes up the primary antagonists of your series. (Like ToaFairon's Kodax and my Corpsians). Contact me if you have any more questions. And hav eyou read TEG? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! Re: I like them all, but especially Model X and Diabolus. And are the Mens Nihil based on the Stitched Ones? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Testing TIL Congrats, you are now officialy a member of The Ignika League! Now that you are, would you like to write a chapter of Mission Into Darkness? Jareroden97 02:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) MMORPG Well, if you draw the conscept, I will certainly bring it up and ask if you can have your own character. The problem is we can't just go around everywhere and let people get their own character. But I'll see what I can do. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Kortadax You did spell it right, and no, he dosen't have a MOC form (I don't really have MOCs for most of my character ideas). Why do you ask? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. 02:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Silver, I have NO clue where i got it. 22:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) WTF IS WRONG WITH MY SIG!? spam if you were an admin, you'd get in trouble for power abuse, im not an attention leech, i detest attention, my moc is so powerful as with every form of me i've ever devised due to abilities he's gained through mere intellegence. and i didnt continue anything i tried to end it but instead you decided not to be willing to talk and decided to wrongfully accuse me of a false crime. its sad that i actually kinda expected this -DCC you do realize that you are throwing all of your own flaws on me right? im able to accept things and understand but the question is, why can't you realize you're own mistake? you havent been able to accept or logically refute my points and your only thing on me is that im spamming which i clearly am not. and i wasnt trying to get you blocked thats wat you are trying to do to me, i was merely stating that your bias and anger are making you feel that i am the bad one here while i am merely stating logical unbiased fact -DCC once again you have it backwards, i am completely able to accept any and all of my flaws but if you were to be able to do the same i wouldnt have to type this, plain and simply please stop adn realize you're just blaming me for things that you are doing. and if you persist at this attempt to punish me for nothing then i too will go to an admin, and my argument is far more logical then yours. -DCC what are you trying to make me get? ive understood everything you guys have said but i have to say that you guys are the one at fault, i mean really, who acted whos talk page here? -DCC i keep telling you guys I GET IT! but once again im saying that i dont see wats wrong with it, BUT I STILL GET IT! I GET IT! I GET IT! I GET IT! ok no more reason to try and hammer it into my head i understood from the first time you said it this was the most annoying part of your arguements, how is it you managed to pull out only the the parts of my sentences that most annoyed you? and even more, i never whined, i was completely devoid of emotion in my points, so please stop since, for the 100th time, i have given a statement to end this conversation, adn if you persist it merely proves that you are unable to accept that you are at fault here. -DCC Oh, I accept it. But what you said earlier completely contradicts what you said now, DCC. Club Hey there Shadowmaster, would you like to join The Order of Honor?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] 'can someone explain this?' I got invited to be part of the great order, could you explain what that is? BTW enter my contest and bonus contest! User:Plutoisaplanet/Twisted image contestPlutoisaplanet 00:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) sure thing! OK, can you make one of Ra? also where do you get the great order award? Thanks, 1:07? it was 10:05 for me! sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, my iPod is terrible for edits, I click bold text, and it writes "bold text"!Plutoisaplanet 18:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE TCG Club Invite Are you any good At Artwork? Or could you find us some Images? If so go Here Can I Put Heehvan as a Playable character and Treix as a boss in BIONICLE: Collision? Collector1 TGO Hey, can I join The Great Order? Jareroden97 04:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 'HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!' I SAW YOUR TWISTED SHADOWS CONTEST, AND THE STORY AND TITLE IS SIMILAR TO MY CONTEST! (TWISTED IMAGE) Galika Hey, since I entered Galika in one of the evil factions of Twisted Shadows, can you make her elements both Shadow and Water? Jareroden97 04:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) LAWSUITS?!? I WAS JUST POINTING OUT SOME SIMILARITIES MAN! OH GOOD I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS! twisted shadows i was wondering if you'd let my self moc to appear as a neutral spectator kind of guy. as in he'd watch and interact but not participate. -DCC Re: Sure, he can be counted as one, and I hope we're clear that while "TDL" is affiliated with the Soulshredders, he doesn't respect Shadowmaster as his master. If we're not, "TDL" will blast you into oblivion. XD Jareroden97 03:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Name one. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) YOU WON! (1/2) YOURE MOC SOL WON HALF OF GIGAS' HIRED HELP CONTEST, YOU NOW GET TO WRITE EVERY SECOND CHAPTER OF TWISTED IMAGE UP TO THE MIDDLE! Plutoisaplanet 22:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Collision and, oh man, I already forgot its name Alright, So, I know you're probably busy with life and School, but these are Outdated, you should update them--Spam 02:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I've been busy, but Chaos Arena will be updated soon. I think that our blog comments won't become visible until someone without the curse comments. I've sent an email to wikia staff. --'Varkanax39' 18:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: You did him perfectly. VERY well done! I can't wait to see some more! Jareroden97 21:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Skorpix Seeing as Skorpix outranks Varkanax in the Veiled One Empire, Skorpix should be the leader. Varkanax39 12:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Seeing as he's a shapeshifter, he can alternate between the two forms. Varkanax39 20:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could I voice Tahu or Onua for your upcoming film? Because to me it looks promising. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No, not yet, my dad brought it to my sisters recital, so he'll have to find it. P.S. Do you know anything about differant fonts? I tried one multiple times on my sig page to no avail. user:starkiller510 distraction! 19:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I was going for blue. user:starkiller510 distraction! 19:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. user:starkiller510 distraction! 19:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) How's this? An evil is coming! Blue death and the end of all things!